burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Carson Extreme Hot Rod
The Carson Extreme Hotrod is a DLC vehicle in Burnout Paradise from the Boost Specials Pack alongside the Montgomery Hawker Mech. It is arguably one of the fastest cars in the game—not because of its Speed or Boost rating, but because of its special Boost mechanics. The only faster car is the Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo. It is an extremely upgraded version of the Carson Hot Rod Coupe with a new boost system called Locked boost. Locked Boost can be used at any time, unlike Aggression, Stunt or Speed boost, and when the player hits the Boost Button, the Extreme Hot Rod will boost indefinitely. The only way to stop boosting is to either crash or bring the car to a complete halt using the emergency/normal brakes. The Extreme Hotrod has an incredibly upgraded engine as well as both front and rear spoilers to help stabilize it on the ground and improve traction. The famous boost wheelie has been kept in this car further enhancing its relationship with the Carson Hot Rod Coupe. The Extreme Hotrod is best used in Races thanks to its boost type and its ability to surpass even the Hunter Manhattan in barrel rolls when sent off a split ramp makes it a good choice for Stunt Runs as well. The hotrod can be useful in Time Road Rules if players can safely navigate the roads whilst boosting. Marked Man and Road Rages are still risky events as the exposed front wheels make most crashes fatal, despite its strength. In the right hands, the Carson Extreme Hotrod can outrun and outperform almost any car in Paradise City due to its boost mechanics. Because of this car's Extreme nature, players must be careful when using the E-brake drifting method. When used, the car will drift at its top speed unlike every other car in the game. This will cause it to understeer if done at the wrong time, or oversteer if done too early. That is why its suggested to let off the gas when drifting in very small locations such as making a right turn on the South Bay Expressway from any of the streets that intersect the long street. If making a wide turn like making the twisted turns of Schembri Pass, the player must adjust their accelerator to make sure the car does not spin out. The hot rod is prone to spinouts on tight turns due to how wide it is. How to Unlock The Carson Extreme Hotrod is included with the Montgomery Hawker Mech in the Boost Specials Pack for $7.99, €7.99, £6.29 or 640 . It can also be purchased separately for $4.99, €4.99, £3.99 or 400 . Resemblance The Carson Extreme Hotrod is based on a 1930 Ford Coupe used in Hot Rod culture, although it has highly exaggerated features. It also has a slight resemblance to two Hot Wheels cars: Way 2 Fast, and Bone Speeder. Notes *The number plate on the Extreme Hot Rod follows a similar pattern to the numberplates in Burnout Dominator. The license plate reads "P-DLC-SHR" which stands for "Premium-Downloadable Content-Super Hot Rod." Super Hot Rod might have been the original name for this vehicle as the word Super appears on the front aerofoil and the left and right sides on the spoiler. *This vehicle can't be used in an Online Cops and Robbers game. *An error in the 1.90 update displays this vehicle as the "Hunter Extreme Hot Rod" instead of "Carson Extreme Hot Rod" in the Junkyard. *A few billboards on Big Surf Island advertise the Extreme Hot Rod. In the picture, there are exhaust fumes coming out of the air intake pipes right above the engine, which does not happen with the in-game model of the car. *The exhaust pipes on both sides of the car will extend outwards and the spoiler adjusts to a different angle when boost is applied. *The Extreme Hot Rod has 4 exhaust pipes on either side of the engine block, but only 2 of them emit flames whilst boosting. *The color of the boost flames that come out of the exhaust pipes are similar to boost flames that come out of most cars in Burnout 3: Takedown and Burnout Revenge. *Whenever a player participates in an offline Race or Road Rage event with the Extreme Hot Rod, Hunter Reliable Specials tend to appear as opponents instead of the Hunter Reliable Custom. Videos Video:Ignited Boost - Carson Extreme Hot Rod Video:Burnout Paradise Boost Cars - Extreme Hotrod Trailer Video:Burnout_Paradise_Hot_Rod_Extreme